In a system configured by an information processing device and an image forming apparatus such as a printer, there is a technique in which the information processing device acquires and displays status information indicating the status of the image forming apparatus. For example, in a system in which a host computer and a printer are connected through a USB interface, when a status acquisition command is received from the host computer, a status of the printer itself is notified to the host computer.